gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
April Nardini
April Nardini is a recurring character on WB drama Gilmore Girls. She is portrayed by Vanessa Marano. Character April discovered she was the daughter of Luke Danes after testing the DNA of three different men and April only did the DNA test to win a science fair. April and Luke have grown to like each other at Luke's insistence and she has endeavored to introduce Luke to new things, like going to Target stores. Season 7 In Season 7, Anna's mother gets very sick and Anna goes to live with her for a few months. In the meantime, April lives with Luke in Stars Hollow and goes back and forth to her school. While living with Luke, April wants to go to a boy-girl party, and freaks out when he asks her if there will be kissing, but he claims she has a fever and forbids her from going. She thinks he was lying since he was worried about kissing, since it was a boy-girl party, she yells at him and tells him he sucks as a dad. April got so bad, that Luke called Lorelai for help, and she guesses that April has appendicitis and should go to the hospital. Luke takes April to the hospital and Lorelai turns out to be correct. April had her appendix out and was fine afterwards. After the surgery, Anna returns and tells Luke that she is going to move to New Mexico to be with her mother, taking April away from Luke. Luke gives Anna a proposal, of how often he would like to see April. But, Anna declines it, and is angry when Luke told April that she could live with him for spring break and part of the summer, telling him that since she is her mother, that leaves all decisions up to her. Luke goes and yells at Anna and tells her it is not fair what she is doing to him, since she didn't even tell him that April existed. After that, Anna prohibits him from seeing her at all. Luke sues Anna for joint custody, and with a big help to Lorelai's character reference wins the case. With that, he gains custody to have April for at least one weekend a month and every other major holiday. She returns to Stars Hollow a couple of times in the rest of the series after she and Anna move away. Season 8 April, now 22 years old, graduated from college and planning on going to graduate school. She is also going to Germany this summer. She got a piercing and campaigns for legalization of cannabis. She visits Luke, Lorelai and Rory and when her father asks her if she smokes cannabis she assures him she does not. Later on, April joins Rory in her room and confides in her insecurities about the future and admits she smokes cannabis. Trivia *She goes to school year-round. *She was on her school's swim team in both Connecticut and New Mexico. *After a bout of appendicitis, she had to get her appendix removed. *She went through a Deenie stage, in which she decided to wear a back brace. *Her maternal uncle is a scientist who helped April with her science fair project. *Luke wanted to throw her a birthday party for her 13th birthday, but Lorelai had to come save it, and Anna got mad and refused to let April see Lorelai until she and Luke were married. Photos 609april.jpeg|The Prodigal Daughter Returns 609aprilpromo.jpeg|The Prodigal Daughter Returns Episodes :The Prodigal Daughter Returns • Just Like Gwen and Gavin • Friday Night's Alright For Fighting • The Real Paul Anka • Super Cool Party People • 'S Wonderful, 'S Marvelous • Go, Bulldogs! • Introducing Lorelai Planetarium • Knit, People, Knit • Santa's Secret Stuff • Will You Be My Lorelai Gilmore? • Hay Bale Maze • Lorelai? Lorelai? • Summer